The Great Defenders of the Universe
by BenjaminMackie130
Summary: The evil Garaden Empire have taken over a planet known as the Gem Planet in the Jewel System. However, a young girl named Kurara and her bunny companion Miruru managed to escape and head to Earth. Upon arrival, she begs Shizuka and her friends to help save her planet before they can harness the power of an ancient jewel underneath the planet to conquer the galaxy.


Welcome to my newest fanfiction story **_The Great_** ** _Defenders_** **_of the Universe_** , yet another one of my original creations for fanfictions. The main sources of inspiration for this story were from the canceled licensed PlayStation 2 and Nintendo GameCube 3D action-adventure platformer brawler hybrid **Tiny Toon Adventures: Defenders of the Universe** (Originally planned to be titled as either Defenders of the Looniverse or ACME Invasions earlier in development and then later being canceled before an eventual release date for Spring 2002 was even set.), the 1998 Nintendo 64 3D action platformer **Bomberman Hero** (Known in Japan as Bomberman Hero: Rescue Princess Millian! / ボンバーマンヒーロー ミリアン王女を救え!), the late 1985 American-French-Japanese theatrical animated movie **Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer** and then lastly, the manga adaptation of the early 2015 japanese theatrical anime movie **Doraemon: Nobita's Space Hero** **Record** (ドラえもん のび太の宇宙英雄記) all mixed up together with some elements from the late 2002 licensed PlayStation 2 and Nintendo GameCube 3D action platformer Disney's Donald Duck PK: Out of the Shadows and also a few elements from the late 1998 PlayStation 3D collect-a-thon action platformer Crash Bandicoot 3: WARPED (Known in Japan as Crash Bandicoot 3: Flying! Around the World / クラッシュバンディクー3 ブッとび! 世界一周) and the early 1998 2D action-puzzle game Bomberman World (ボンバーマンワールド) as well as the mid 2016 Nintendo 3DS 2.5D action platformer Kirby: Planet Robobot (Known in Japan as Kirby of the Stars: Robobo Planet /星のカービィ: ロボボプラネット) as the mech that Natsumi uses in the story is a combination with two of Bomberman World's rideable mechs and the Robobot Armor while the Nastia in Battle Robot Mode somewhat resembles Dr. N Gin's upgraded mecha armor.

(Note: this fanfiction is completely different from and unrelated to **_Heroines of the Universe_ , **a Pretty Cure fanfiction that I did back in October of this year.)

I only own the story of this fanfiction and my OCs. However, I don't own the Doraemon franchise or any of the movies and probably never will, it currently belongs to Fujiko Pro, Shogakukan, TV Asahi and Shin-Ei Animation.

* * *

 ** _The Great_** ** _Defenders of the Universe_**

 **Written by: BenjaminMackie130**

* * *

 _In the far reaches of outer space is the Jewel System_ _, a collection of planets based around various jewelry and one of these planets is the Gem Planet, a planet full of rare and very valuable gemstones. The peace-loving and technologically advanced inhabitants of Gem Planet have lived in peace for centuries_.

 _However, that peace would not last very long, because an evil platoon_ _known_ _as the Garaden Empire have come to the Gem Planet to take it over and harness the power of an ancient jewel that is hidden somewhere underneath the planet_ _in order to take over the entire universe._

 _But, one of the inhabitants of Gem Planet, a young blue-haired girl named Kurara and her companion, a round, fluffy pinkish white bunny named Miruru managed to avoid being captured by the army and hide in a nearby empty building from the pursuing Drizzletroopers, the main foot soldiers of the Garaden_ _Empire._

 _"Kurara, what should we do to save Gem Planet-miru?" Miruru asked, terrified as she clung on to Kurara._

K _nowing that the coast is clear, Kurara and Miruru sneaked past some of the Drizzletroopers until they were out of enemy bounds and in clear view of the Nastia, the main ship of the Garaden_ _Empire._

 _"I'm not sure but the best thing to do is to find someone from another planet that can help us save Gem Planet from the Garaden Empire. And there's only one planet that can help us now." Kurara said as the two ran inside of the Nastia through a secret passageway and managed to escape from the planet in one of the warp capable escape pods._

 _Meanwhile in the throne room of the Nastia, the lead commander of the Drizzletroopers, Commander Xuanwu was giving his report on the invasion of the planet to a dark shadowy cloaked figure sitting on a throne who is also the leader of the entire army, the Grand Overlord._

 _"My Lord, the invasion of Gem Planet is going well, our Drizzletroopers have successfully captured all of the inhabitants of the planet and disabled their defenses. Soon, this planet and the entire universe will belong to us. But there was one problem though, a young girl managed to escape in a warp capable escape pod, should I send a bounty hunter to retrieve her?" Commander Xuanwu said._

 _"Let her go for now, it's only a matter of time before she returns to save this planet and everyone she cares about. Commander Xuanwu, continue the invasion as planned." said the Grand Overlord_ , Commander Xuanwu nodding in agreement.

 _"Yes, sir." Commander Xuanwu said as he_ _then left._

* * *

Meanwhile, the warp capable escape pod that Kurara and Miruru used to escape from Gem Planet has reached planet Earth in the Solar System before landing in the forest near Mt. Ura in the city of Tokyo in the middle of the night over a full moon, startling the nearby animals.

* * *


End file.
